


Hold On, I Still Need You

by tabbytabbytabby



Series: Thiam Prompts [11]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek, Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, First Kiss, Getting Together, Good Theo Raeken, Hurt Theo Raeken, Hurt/Comfort, Love Confessions, M/M, Protective Liam Dunbar, Sad with a Happy Ending, Theo Saves Liam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-29
Updated: 2017-11-29
Packaged: 2019-02-08 05:52:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12858138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tabbytabbytabby/pseuds/tabbytabbytabby
Summary: When a hunter shoots at Liam Theo jumps in front of him to save him, taking the bullets himself. He's certain he's going to die. Liam won't accept it.





	Hold On, I Still Need You

**Author's Note:**

> For Sasha who prompted: “There’s so much blood.” and “Hold my hand until it’s over?”
> 
> This has not been beta read so any mistakes are my own. If you see any please let me know and I'll fix them.  
> Title is from [Hold On](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8ofCZObsnOo) by Chord Overstreet which is what was going through my head while I was writing this.

They’re winning. The hunters they were facing are beginning to scurry off. Things are turning around. Then Liam hears an angry shout and only has time to turn his head and take in the hunter aiming his gun at him before it’s firing. He can’t even keep track of the number of shots, barely registering Theo frantically calling his name. He feels frozen in place, only able to turn his head and close his eyes as he prepares for the worst.

The worst never comes. He thinks maybe the hunter was just a poor shot. Then he hears the pained whine coming from in front of him and his eyes snap open. Theo is there, staring right at him, the bullets that were meant for Liam piercing his skin.

Liam reaches out just as Theo’s legs buckle. His arms wrap around Theo, slowly lowering the chimera to the ground, leaning his back against the nearest tree. Liam looks him over frantically. It appears the hunter had fired at least 10 bullets and it seems like almost all of them met their mark.

Liam’s hands grip at Theo’s shirt, trying to get it off. Theo lets out a startled laugh, but helps Liam remove the shirt, “If you wanted to see me shirtless you just had to ask.”

“Shut up,” Liam says, words coming out hoarse.

He knows it’s an attempt at a joke but Liam can’t rise to it. He sucks in a breath when he sees just how badly Theo has been wounded, “There’s so much blood.”

“That’s what happens when you get shot,” Theo grits out.

“We need to get the bullets out,” Liam says, “if we could get you to Deaton…”

“There’s no time,” Theo tells him, his breathing becoming more ragged, “you’ll have to do it.”

“Me?!” Liam hates how high his voice goes, “But I don’t have anything…”

“You have claws,” Theo says, leaning his head back against the tree, “use them. I trust you.”

Liam really wishes someone else was here to help but the only other person that had been with them was Derek and he left to go after the hunter that shot Theo. Liam doesn’t often wish a lot of people dead but seeing Theo like this…

Liam takes a deep breath, his claws coming out. He looks up at Theo before he goes for the first bullet, “This is going to hurt.”

Theo lets out a bitter laugh, “It already hurts. Just do it.”

It’s a slow and painful process for both of them. For Theo because he has Liam’s claws digging into him in order to pull the bullets out. For Liam because he knows that despite his best efforts he’s causing Theo even more pain. He thinks he’s doing a better job when Theo goes quiet, then he glances up from where he’s removing the last bullet and sees Theo has closed his eyes. Cursing, Liam quickly removes the bullet before turning his attention to Theo, “Theo! Hey, you need to stay awake.”

“It’s hard,” Theo says, words coming out slowly.

“I know but you need to, at least until you heal,” Liam glances down, frowning when he sees the wounds haven’t started healing at all. He looks back up at Theo with wide eyes, “why aren’t you healing?”

Theo gives Liam a small, sad smile, “I think it’s too late. It always was.”

“No,” Liam shakes his head, “no it’s not too late. You can heal. You just have to…”

“Liam it’s okay. You’re okay and that’s all that matters. Will you stay with me?”

“I’m not going anywhere,” Liam says, wiping angrily at his eyes, “and neither are you.”

“That’s not up to you Liam.”

“Like hell it’s not,” Liam grits out. He wants to fight, make Theo fight. But he looks so tired. Liam is at a loss at what to do. He wishes Derek or somebody would come back to help.

“Hold my hand until it’s over?” Theo asks, eyes bright with unshed tears.

Liam takes his hand, hating how Theo’s blood coats both their hands making the grip slippery, “I’ll hold your hand but you’re not going to die.”

Theo gives Liam a sympathetic look, “Liam…”

“No! You’re not going to die okay? Just hold on,” He can’t stop the tears that spill down his cheeks as Theo’s breathing starts to slow, “Theo! Just hold on! You need to hold on. I need you. I love you. Please just…”

“Now you decide to tell me,” Theo lets out a disbelieving laugh, “never thought deathbed confessions would be your thing.”

“You’re _not_ dying,” Liam growls.

Theo sighs, “I’m not healing. And I can feel…”

Liam shakes his head, refusing to accept it. Something will change. Theo will get through this he has to, “Why’d you have to jump in front of me?”

“You know why.”

“Pretend that I don’t.”

“Because I love you,” Theo says, his gaze unwavering, “if I hadn’t _you_ would be the one here. And I couldn’t have that. Too many people need you. I’m just…”

“You’re important,” Liam says, “You matter to me. You are going to pull through this. And then we’re finally going to go on a date.”

Theo gives Liam a crooked, lazy smile, his words coming out far too slow and quiet, “Sounds nice.”

Theo’s eyes drift shut, his head falling to the side. Liam launches forward, taking Theo’s head between his hands, feeling himself start to panic at how slow his heart rate is, “Theo! No, come on!”

“He needs to heal,” Derek’s voice sounds from beside him as the Alpha kneels down next to him, “you got all the bullets out?”

Liam nods, “Yeah I did. He’s just not healing.”

“Distract him,” Derek tells him, gesturing with his head towards Theo, “stop telling him what he has to live for and _show him_.”

Derek stands up, placing a hand to Liam’s shoulder before walking away. Liam stares at Theo. Takes in his too slow breathing and half closed eyes staring right at him. He runs his thumbs under those eyes and watches them close before opening up again.

“You listen to me Theo Raeken. I love you,” Liam says, voice firm, “I love you and I need you here. So you are going to stop being stubborn and heal yourself.”

He doesn’t give Theo time to respond. Just takes a deep breath and leans in, fitting his lips to Theo’s. He moves his lips against his slowly, nervous when Theo doesn’t respond. Then Theo’s lips start moving against his, gently at first but then firmer as Theo moves a hand up to Liam’s neck. Liam covers it with his own, taking in the way the pulse is slowly gaining strength.

He pulls away with a relieved sob, his hands and eyes trailing over Theo’s skin. He needs to see, needs to know that it worked. Liam eyes drift down to Theo’s chest and he stares, his hands fluttering softly over the skin. Some of the wounds have healed already, others are still piecing themselves back together. Liam’s hands stop over Theo’s heart, taking in the steady beat. He rests his ear there, wrapping his arms around Theo’s back and anchoring himself there.

He feels himself start shaking, sobs leaving his body, feeling wrecked. Theo’s alright, he’s okay. His heart is beating in his chest. He starts placing kisses on the skin there, mapping all the places the bullets had went in, until he reaches Theo’s neck. A bullet had grazed his neck, barely missing his carotid artery. If it had been any further to the right or any deeper… Liam whines, running his nose over the skin there. He knows by now his face must be covered in blood but he can’t bring himself to care.

“ _Liam,”_ Theo’s voice sounds as wrecked as Liam feels. He has a hand gripping Liam’s hair, another running along his back, “Liam come on. Come up here.”

Liam lifts his head up to meet Theo’s gaze. Theo smiles softly at him, running his knuckles over Liam’s cheek, “You look like a mess.”

“You’re not looking much better,” Liam says, his lips twitching slightly as relief starts to settle in.

“Yeah but you look like you were performing some sort of ritual with blood.”

Liam rolls his eyes, “I save your life and this is how you thank me?”

Theo’s face goes serious, his intense gaze not leaving Liam’s eyes, “Thank you. Not just for saving me but for thinking I’m someone worth saving.”

Liam’s own gaze doesn’t waver from Theo’s, as he brings his hand up to his neck, “Because you _are_. In case you didn’t catch it before, I’m kind of in love with you.”

Theo ducks his head, “I wasn’t sure if you were just saying that because you thought I was dying.”

“Seriously? I’m the one that refused to accept that you were dying. I meant what I said Theo. I’m in love with you. And I’m so happy you’re alive.”

“Because of you,” Theo says, “you kissed me back to life.”

Liam groans, hiding his face in Theo’s neck, “You’re the worst.”

“Maybe so,” Theo laughs, “but you love me all the same.”

“I really do.”

“I love you too,” Theo says, running a hand through Liam’s hair, “I never thought I was capable of loving someone like this but you changed that. You made me someone capable of loving and being loved in return.”

“I can’t take all the credit,” Liam says, moving to where he’s looking at Theo again, “you did some of that yourself.”

“I know. But you helped me get there.”

He leans in, bringing his lips to Liam’s in a slow and gentle kiss, only to pull back with a grimace, “As much as I love you and want to kiss you it’ll have to wait until after you’re no longer covered in my blood.”

Liam gives him a sheepish smile, “I think we could both use a shower.”

Theo nods, getting to his feet and pulling Liam with him. Derek’s no longer in the clearing, probably satisfied now that he knows Theo is alright and wanting to give them their privacy. Liam looks up at Theo to see him already looking at him, “Ready to go home?”

Theo smiles, wrapping an arm around Liam’s shoulders and pulling him close, placing a kiss to the top of his head. It had been a long day for both of them, “Yeah. Let’s go home.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Kudos/Comments make my day <3  
> Currently taking prompts for Thiam and/or Sterek from [this list](http://tabbytabbytabby.tumblr.com/post/167494209818/prompt-list)


End file.
